1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility trays for holding and organizing tools, and more particularly relates to fender mountable utility trays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycles and dirt bikes (motorcross or off-road motorcycles) require constant maintenance. In particular, dirt bikes used for recreation and competition in less than desirable areas such as in the woods, deserts and motorcross tracks require constant upkeep. Often, sudden repairs are necessary in areas where a shop or garage is not readily available. As such, many repairs become difficult and complicated due to the presence of dirt and the lack of storage areas to organize parts and tools. Even during simple repairs, such as changing a tire or changing the rear brakes, it is essential that the removed parts are kept clean and dirt-free. It is common for mechanics to store tools and parts on the ground while making repairs, which can further damage the dirt bike. Unless the removed parts are carefully monitored, dirt and debris easily adhere to the components, impacting the operation and maintenance of the dirt bike. Furthermore, storing items on the ground yields the inherent problem of losing tools and parts. Additionally, the constant act of bending down for parts and tools can make repairs uncomfortable and tiring for the mechanic.
All known tool tray and devices for storing tool or parts while working on the motorcycle are extremely unstable and do not mount securely to the bike.
Several types of service trays are currently available that attempt to reconcile some of the problems associated with dirt bike repairs; however, the design of each device also presents new problems. One device, the Moto-Tek® Race-Tray Dirt Motorcycle Service Tray, available at www.moto-tek.com/race-tray.html, provides a single level tray mountable to the fender of a dirt bike. The tray includes storage for tools within the tray and along an outer perimeter thereof. Unfortunately, this creates the problem of tool projecting downwards below the fender, into the work area of the rear tire. The only means provided for securing the device to the fender is bungee cord. The use of bungee cord allows the tray to uncontrollably rotate and slide along the fender, resulting in an extremely unstable work platform. It is believed that this device may tip when tools or parts are stored therein. The Moto-Tek® service tray is also limited to storage for basic parts and tools; there are no means for stabilizing cans or organizing loose tools, such as sockets and wrenches.
Another device, the Pit Clip™, available at http://pitdepot.com/pitclip.html, provides a single level tray for storing tools and parts that clips onto the rear fender of a dirt bike. Similar to the Moto-Tek® service tray, the Pit Clip™ is believed to be quite unstable, as it is securable to only the rearmost edge of the dirt bike fender, and provides no means for holding cans in an upright position or organizing loose tools. The clip used to secure the tray to the fender may not be adequate to prevent the tray from detaching and falling from the fender, especially if the tray is off balance when loaded with tools and parts.
The present invention provides a novel fender-mountable utility tray that overcomes the inherent disadvantages found in conventional utility tray designs.